Usuario discusión:Perryfan001
Hola Perryfan001. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Phineas and Feb en Espanol Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Your need I see that you need users for your wiki. Well I asked The Wikia Team if they could get spanish users to help. I hope they answer soon. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:19 25 may 2009 (UTC) :They just answered. Here it is: Hi. You can ask him to write us using the form at Special:Contact. I'm a native Spanish speaker and we also have two helpers to support spanish wiki communities. Thank you! -- Juan David Ruiz Wikia Community and Technical Team *I hope this helps. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:26 26 may 2009 (UTC) RE: Performers No problem. But I just use Yahoo! Babelfish or the Dashboard on this Macbook, so if it's wrong, then sorry, and if you want to edit it then go ahead. And I might not be able to do it right away. -Mai~(Talk) 02:19 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Perryfan, I keep telling you, Ardi and I don't really know how to speak Spanish. Well I learned some from Dora and Go, Diego Go when I was young. -Mai~(Talk) 01:53 29 may 2009 (UTC) ::Perryfan, have you read this page? -Mai~(Talk) 03:00 30 may 2009 (UTC) :::No, I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the About Me part. Do you want me to just tell you why I can't create pages and I can't "Edit this Page" thing? Because it shows the index.php thing that you have to download a text file that has the link. But it links to the "Edit this page" part of the MAIN PAGE. That's why I can't do it. -Mai~(Talk) 07:27 31 may 2009 (UTC) ::::Tavo, I figured out that I can do the index.php thingy now me and Phin68 can start the ARTICLES for the Performers! --Mai~(Talk) 01:47 4 jun 2009 (UTC) I know what we can do soon Hi Perryfan. I just thought of something good. You know how the PaF wiki has a lot of articles? we could link existing articles here to the original articles in the PaF wiki. We could also do this vice-versa, to attract a little more people to help. So, what do you say, do you want to do it?-Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:30 28 may 2009 (UTC) :Also, you might want to go through the Wanted Pages and see what pages are wrongly linked. It is better to it now rather then to let the wiki grow big then do it, like what happened to the Paf Wiki.--Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:58 28 may 2009 (UTC) Cambio en el título ¡Hola! Hace unos momentos cambié el título del wiki por el correcto. Como te decían más arriba, yo, Bola y Cizaña podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites para el wiki. Sólo tienes que contactarnos en nuestras páginas de discusión. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 07:17 28 may 2009 (UTC) Explanation Yes, me and Mai are related and I know how to speak Tagalog (my country's national language) although she used Yahoo! Babelfish, not direct translation. You see, Tagalog is based of Spanish, but is completely different. "Gracias" in Spanish is "Salamat" in Tagalog, so I can't use Tagalog all the time, some Tagalog words are Spanish to you see, such as "para" which has different meanings here. Also, the reason I don't want to work on the Wanted pages yet, is because, one reason is, I am not sure if "La Montana Russa" is the same as "Montana Russa".—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 01:17 29 may 2009 (UTC) :In case you are not fully aware of it, I would like to point out again that Me and Mai don't know Spanish much, our language has a lot of Spanish-like words in it (since we were colonized by the Spaniards for 333 years, more or less). Mai uses Yahoo! Babelfish to edit, and I don't want to rely on Yahoo! Babelfish much, I just don't know why.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:13 31 may 2009 (UTC) Just like our days of the week. (Only ours) Sunday, Linggo Monday, Lunes Tuesday, Martes Wednesday, Miyerkules Thursday, Huwebes Friday, Biyernes Saturday, Sabado —M i 02:53 16 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I use the Translator in the Dashboard on the Mac. —'M i' 03:22 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Name Perryfan, I'm getting used to calling you Perryfan, but I'm used to calling people like the shortcut of their name, or their real nickname. So Perryfan, what should I call you? You know like your REAL name or your NICKname. P.S. I'm capitalizing some words so I can like make what I'm saying more specific. -Mai~(Talk) 07:36 31 may 2009 (UTC) Theme I see you want a background and theme for this wiki here. Can you tell a little more there so I can ask JoePlay to put it on your wiki? I was wondering if you wanted orange banners (you know, the thing at the top the has "Edit this page" "History" etc.) like PF Wiki's. Please get back to me when you can. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:46 4 jun 2009 (UTC) RE:Phineas y Ferb en Espanol Yes, but you should say it's coming soon to Latin America instead of saying it already aired in the USA. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:20 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Season 1 Hi Perryfan, I haven't been here in a while, but you're doing a great job on the wiki. in case you don't yet, Swampy has given us the production orders of PaF, so I wanted to tell you so that you could update this wiki with it too. Here's a link to it. --Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 00:26 19 jun 2009 (UTC) RE:Article of the Month I'm on it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:31 20 jun 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:35 20 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Wait Perryfan! I still working on the era star so don't add it just yet... Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:46 20 jun 2009 (UTC) :::No, I still working. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:48 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Hey Perryfan! Somebody came to your wiki! look here! Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:58 20 jun 2009 (UTC) :Oops, I didn't know. Perryfan, I was wondering if you could translate the "Noticias" section on the Main page? Cheers. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:08 20 jun 2009 (UTC) ::No, I meant the info below it. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:12 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Reply I'll try my best. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:28 3 jul 2009 (UTC) IRC Anytime Perryfan... —M i 03:48 7 ago 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if you wanted, this wiki could be moved to es.phineasandferb.wikia.com (your current is a little long, because it has es and espanol in it). — Balistic RE: What do you mean anytime What's the problem, Perryfan? —'M i' 04:34 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Well, I try to get to it, but it said, there was no page. Perryfan(TALK) 22:07 15 ago 2009 (UTC) HEY! En que forma les puedo ayudar? -Randompnfnerd 03:25 18 feb 2010 (UTC) 'Hola' Bueno veo que yo desearía aportar acerca de esta serie pero por favor me podrías apoyar con lo siguiente: 1 ¿De donde puedo sacar imágenes de la serie? 2 ¿Me podrías dar una página web acerca de la serie? Eso es todo.Saludos Agente S. Perry (deja tu mensaje) 03:22 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Snovers Oh ok, es un placer en ayudarles!--Randompnfnerd 15:31 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Como agregar galeria a un articulo Hola me gustaria saber si me pueden explicar como crear una galeria para el articulo del libreto original ya que tengo las imagenes pero no se como ponerlas en galeria.superperrysecrentagentp 02:48 8 mar 2010 (UTC) El articulo Isabella Garcia-Shapiro se degradó A dicho artículo se le quitó información de consideración (reduciendolo a unos 11 renglones), se añadió unos datos, como una fecha de nacimiento, pero comparandolo con la versión anterior de mismo, se queda muy pequeño. SM8844 02:05 28 mar 2010 (UTC) El articulo Isabella Garcia-Shapiro se degradó A dicho artículo se le quitó información de consideración (reduciendolo a unos 11 renglones), se añadió unos datos, como una fecha de nacimiento, pero comparandolo con la versión anterior de mismo, se queda muy pequeño. SM8844 02:06 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Cambio de URL Muy buenas, he estado viendo el wiki, está muy bien y he de decir que que es una serie que me encanta verla, Perry el ornitorrinco es sencillamente genial y Phineas, Ferb y su hermana, igual :) Me gustaría recomendarte que cambiáseis la dirección del wiki, actualmente es es.phineasandferbenespañol.wikia, es demasiado larga ¿no crees? si quieres puedo solicitar que la acorten a es.phineasandferb.wikia, que es lo que usa de forma genérica en el resto de wikis sobre la serie, por ejemplo la versión en inglés es phineasandferb, la alemana es de.phineasandferb, y así sucesivamente, así que sería muy recomendable poner un nombre parecido y más corto :). Un saludo y felicidades por el wiki, pronto vuestros esfuerzos se verán recompensados!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:13 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Fanon Creo que estaria genial que hicieras una fanon en español para esta Wikia Asi podriamos poner nuestras propias series83.165.241.209 15:36 2 sep 2010 (UTC) 'HOLA' Bueno, por favor me podrias decir donde saco las imagenes de phineas y ferb para publicarlas.Gracias.SNOVERSAgente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio) 16:16 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Acondicionar Hola, gracias por crear el sitio, pero tienes que adecuar a la nueva wikia porfavor porque no puedo editar ni siquiera el fondo que tu hiciste por favor al menos me lo indicas si gracias. Tuyo el verano es........ andephineas94 Hey tu. Oye Perrys, necesitas volver al esta wiki, o si no creare mi propia wiki de Phineas y Ferb y copiare informacion de aqui, por lo menos mi wiki estaria al 100% viva, no como está, solo Andephineas edita. 01:13 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Vuelve! Vuelve! Te necesitamos más de lo que piensas! Intentamos revivir la wiki pero no lo estamos haciendo lo suficientemente bien! Vuelve! Todos los usuarios te esperaran y si lees esto pronto, ande y yo te estamos esperando en el chat!.Phineas10 23:29 26 nov 2011 (UTC)